A Story of a Hundred Words
by Nevaeh717
Summary: the 100 words challenge by Cannabilistic Skittles. Everyone seems to like writing it, so I'm giving it a crack : most chapters are PuckXSabrina, but not all of them. Not following one story line. Mixed ages. Mixed AU/OOC
1. 20 Sleep

So, while bored of my others stories, and not starting the sequel for the one yet, I've decided to try the 100 words challenge. Everyone seems to do it, so I figured I'd try it as well :)

Sleeping was a stupid thing to watch.

Nothing happens, no one moves, nothing explodes. They just lay there; breathing and sometimes even snoring. But watching her now, laying peacefully on the couch, her hair strewn out everywhere, was beautiful and mesmerizing to watch. This girl didn't snore like her sister, or drool like her brother, or even wear scary face masks like her granny. She just lay down, close her bright blue eyes, and _breathe_. The simpleness of it all was almost overwhelming. Some nights, he had to literally conjure sheep and count them as they either fell or actually jumped, either into a pot of mayo and lobsters or into a tree. A trampoline wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world either, but then again, neither was a couch. Yet there she lay, peacefully asleep, with the credits from her late night movie rolling by.

He thought about forgetting the prank. He also thought about turning off the TV, getting her a blanket and slumping down on the armchair, to watch over her for the night. But he overcame all of that and continued over to her couch, laying the bucket of ranch dressing, Elvis' 'leavings', and dust bunnies laying precariously on the armrest over her head. He then spread cool whip on the hand she had sprawled out, beside the bucket. The final ingredient to the prank, a pixie, told to tickle the girl's nose in the morning before everyone woke up.

With that, he snuck back upstairs, lying on his trampoline, falling asleep quite quickly. Sheep weren't needed for tonight, when the thought of the screaming Grimm waking up, yelling his name was too good a sleeping potion already. Who cared how many romance books were based on a guy watching his girl sleep? It was creepy, and the Trickster King didn't do 'creepy'. He stuck to gross and disgusting.

most of these probably won't even be this long. They're meant to be short and sweet :)  
~ Nevaeh


	2. 28 Rock

"Beware for I'm Trickster King! There is nothing unthreatening about the thought of what lays at the bottom of this forest. About the chimps who wander these trees, ready to strike! Or that large monster at the bottom of the hill!" Puck yelled from his position in the sky. Daphne was trembling and ready to run, but her big sister decided to look at the bottom of the hill. She snorted and threw something down, hitting the 'monster'.

"Puck, you idiot, that's a rock!" She yelled at him and stormed out of the magical room. Daphne, no longer trembling, looked up at Puck.

"Damn," he muttered and took off into the room.


	3. 34 Tattoo

"I think this is the first time I've gone swimming since the war ended." Daphne sighed as she pushed off the side of the lakes shore. Red was quick to follow, diving in messily making both girls giggle. Off on the beach still, Puck was waiting for Sabrina to strip to her bathing suit so they could join the teens in the cool water.

"Grimm, you are taking forever. Just take off the freaking shirt and let's go." Puck huffed, skipping around in the hot sand, trying to cool his feet.

"Sorry just," she paused, pulling the shirt up and over her head, "okay, let's go."

Sabrina continued onto the lake, but now Puck wasn't moving, watching Sabrina walk away.

"What?" Sabrina asked him and he reached out, grabbed her hips and turned her around so her back was facing him.

"What the hell is that?" Puck asked and Sabrina blushed.

"A tattoo."

"And just when did you get a tattoo?"

"Not too long ago. Same time that Daphne got hers." She took a peek over her shoulder to see Puck steaming mad.

"Marshmallow has one too? Are you serious!"

"It's no biggie Puck. It's just a butterfly." Sabrina mumbled and stalked away, leaving an angry Puck watching the pink butterfly strut away on the lower back of the blonde beauty.


	4. 4 Pretty

Basil had just learned to talk. Every day was filled with babbling, and baby nonsense, making the whole camp melt from the cuteness. Even Puck had cracked a grin or two at the tiny toddler. Just now, Basil crawled up to his biggest sister, who was helping prepare the lunch for said toddler. The blonde Grimm looked down at the boy, who was now sitting up, watching the lights sway in the happy kitchen.

"Hey Basil, how you doing buddy?" he lifted his arms for her to pick him up, and she did so after drying her hands.

"Pak!" Basil announced and Sabrina crowned a little.

"No Bas, I'm Sabrina. Not the stupid fairy."

"That 'stupid fairy' just so happens to be right behind you." Sabrina turned around with Basil still in her arms, clapping when he saw Puck. The fairy boy had been forced into the shower this morning, after he and Sabrina went out for their morning tracking lesson. So now his hair was clean and brushed, his freckles actually showing since there was no dirt to hold them back. His teeth weren't pearly white, but they were clean-ish. All in all, not helping the nervous factor for Sabrina.

"Pak!" Basil helped again, and Puck took him from Sabrina's arms, slinging the little boy onto his shoulders.  
"Hey stinker, is your sister making you lunch?" Basil nodded enthusiastically, and Puck smirked at Sabrina. "How about some lunch for me too Basil?" Basil nodded again.

"Sabby, make Pak nums." Sabrina glared at Puck.

"No." Basil's face screwed up, like he couldn't understand why his sister would say such a thing.

"Sab-winba, make Pack nums." Sabrina and Puck looked at him incredulously.

"Wow Grimm, he must really want you to make me some lunch." Puck sat down with Basil in his lap, and propped his feet up on the table. He laid his hands behind his head, the model of relaxation. Basil tried to imitate him, but his legs were too chubby and he couldn't quite get his hands behind his back good enough. After many failed attempts, he pouted and Sabrina was quick to produce the cut up fruits and noodles. Basil smiled at the food and dug in. He seemed to feel that Puck deserved one more than Sabrina, and offered a banana chunk to the fairy.

"No thanks Basil." Basil frowned and looked at Sabrina.

"Pak have nums?" Puck looked back at Sabrina, with a cocky grin.

"Pak likes sandwiches." Puck said, and Sabrina growled at him, turning to the cupboard to grab the bread when Basil gave her puppy dog eyes.

She didn't hear anything from the two boys as she made a sandwich for Puck and one for herself. Once she made the two sandwiches, a slightly larger one for Puck, she sat down at the table, shoving the sandwich at Puck.

"Thanks Grimm. Basil, what did I tell you to say to your sister?" Puck whispered into Basil's ear and the little boy put down his strawberry to look at his sister.

"Tanks Beyoutefull." Sabrina looked back and forth from Puck and Basil.

"Excuse me?" She whispered to her little brother, who had gone back to eating his fruits.

"I believe he said, 'Thanks Beautiful.'" Puck grinned biting into his sandwich.

"And you told him to say that?" She asked him, eating the first few bites of her own sandwich now. He shrugged in answer,

"Actually I told him to say you looked pretty making me a sandwich but he seemed to have changed it into something easier." Sabrina answered him with a smack to the arm, and the three of them finished their lunch.


	5. 53 Cow

"How much longer Old Lady?" Puck whined from the back seat again and Relda held in a sigh. She turned to the pubescent fairy, who was leaning against the window, looking more bored than ever before.

"Honestly Puck, we've only been driving for forty five minutes. The city is at least another two hours away. Please try to amuse yourself until then." silence filled the noisy car, with everyone doing their own thing.

"I'm still bored!" Puck announced and even Elvis seemed to sigh from the floor of the car. Daphne leaned over and started talking to the boy animatedly, and he perked up. He face was almost immediately plastered to the window, looking out at the prairies and the animals grazing around.

"What are you doing fairy boy?" Sabrina asked him, and Puck looked over at her, sneering.

"I, am searching for the legendary Pink Cow." Sabrina, Red and Relda all looked at him like he had gone crazy. "The one that Marshmallow said makes the strawberry flavored milk. There's only one in existence, rumored to live in these hills. And no one has ever seen it before. So I," he puffed up his chest proudly, "will be the first before any mangy human to spot this legendary Punk Cow!"

Silence met him before he was looking out the car window again. Sabrina had her eyebrows bunched up like she was trying to solve a really hard math problem. Red went back to coloring with a smirk. Daphne and Relda shared a knowing wink.


	6. 56 A Girl Thing

Puck walked in on the Marshmallow and Red talking in whispers in the living room. He went over to them, trying to see what they were doing. Finally, after being ignored for too long, he just asked what they were doing. Daphne looked up at him, and then back at Red, who shook her head. Daphne looked back up at Puck and shook her head as well, "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

Slightly confused and completely put off, Puck made his way upstairs to his room. On the way there he passed by Sabrina, who asked what was wrong.

"You look kind of green. You feeling okay?" he shook his head and pointed downstairs.

"The Marshmallow and Red are talking about something downstairs, and," Sabrina was already running down the stairs, asking the girls what was going on. Puck shook his head and continued up the stairs.

"I really _don't_ want to know what a girl thing is anymore."


	7. 64 Hey!

Daphne and Puck were content on the video game streaming front of them, as Sabrina worked mercilessly on the controller.

"What is this game called again?" Daphne asked her sister and Sabrina didn't even look away from the screen, as she swung the sword again and again.

"Zelda: Twilight Princess. How many times have I said this now?" Sabrina asked and Puck answered with a curt, "Four."

Daphne huffed and leaned back into the couch. An annoying chirp came from the game, "Hey! Look! Listen!"

"What is that?" Puck asked searching the screen but finding nothing but a glowing pink orb by the child's head in the game.

"That's my fairy." Sabrina said and Puck looked at her in shock.

"You're what?" Daphne smirked at him.

"Fairy. She helps during the game. Although she can get really annoying sometimes." another smirk in Pucks direction from Daphne and then Sabrina. "Kind of like another fairy we know."

"Yeah, I recall he also has pink wings."

"And he is pretty annoying."

"Four letter name," Sabrina smiled at Daphne as she paused her game, "I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Puck glared at both of them, and stalked out of the room.


	8. 40 Popcorn

"Would you two please stop throwing popcorn?"  
Puck looked up, completely shocked, "And end this awesome food fight? I don't think so."  
"You just got some in my hair!"  
"Then move from the fight!"

"Great, now you got some in my shirt."  
"I'll get it."  
"Puck!"


	9. 3 Dye

Another dye job was about to take place in the middle of the night. Revenge was near, and there was no way this opportunity would be passed up. That tricky sneak had out done so many master plans, that they had this hairstyle coming to them for long time.

Slipping into the room was easy. Surprisingly, there wasn't anything lying on the ground. No toys, or books, or magical items. The actual dying was the hardest. Picking up a chunk of blonde hair and smearing the dye goop on the strands without waking up the target. Waiting was hard too. Waiting for the dye to set and then scraping out as much as possible.

Leaving with a grin, making sure to close the door as quietly as possible and heading back to bed, ready for the mornings raging wake up call.

o.O.o

The Grimm family was used to the usual bantering of their teenage family members, which always started with Sabrina waking up, screaming. So once everyone's minds were ready to hear their daily scream of a fairy's name, they heard running feet and a completely different scream.

"GRIMM!"

Sabrina walked out of her room, with a smile on her face, swinging a pink dyed towel around her shoulders; the same she used the night before to dye her favorite fairy's hair in his sleep.

"How may I help you Mr. Goodfellow?" Sabrina asked with a smirk, as Puck stormed into the hallway, raging and fisting his bright pink hair that, ironically, matched his wings. When he reached the door of Sabrina's room, he stopped and glared at the blonde Grimm.

"Well _Miss Grimm_, would you care to explain why I woke up with pink hair?" Puck asked loudly, becoming impatient with Sabrina.

"I would not."  
Uncle Jake stumbled in with Daphne and Red close behind. When he saw Puck's bring pink hair and Sabrina's smiling face, he sighed heavily, dragging a hand through his hair and over his face.

"Guys, you're seventeen. Haven't the immature pranks and sneaking around finished yet?"

The two teens looked at Jake, and then at each other, and back to Jake.  
"I'm the Trickster King! Immaturity is in my name!"  
"No it's not. 'Trickster' is your name."  
"Shut up Grimm, you're not helping."  
"No, but I did admit that your name is actually 'Trickster' not 'Stupididiotjerkface'."  
Puck seemed confused, but not nearly as much as their family at the end of the hallway.  
"Wait," Puck frowned, deep in thought, "weren't we bashing Jake? How'd this turn into me being a jerk?"  
Sabrina smiled, making Puck groan and hit his head on the wall. "Dammit, you're doing your stupid 'Grimm women are super confusing' thing again!" Sabrina turned on her heel, heading back into her bedroom.

"I believe the words you're looking for are 'thank-you'." She swiftly closed the door in his face. A deep, horrified blush spread across Puck's features as he turned, mumbling something about monkeys and forcing him to shower, before yelling back at the door, "why would I thank you? My hair is pink!"


	10. 29 What?

Sabrina came bounding into the living room, landing heavily onto the couch next to Puck. The fairy boy looked at her in amusement, before turning back to his show.  
"What are you so excited about, Grimm?" Sabrina looked at him with a smirk.  
"Not really excited; more happy and amused." Puck looked away from the tv again, to see Sabrina smiling.  
"Alright, I'll bite. Why are you happy and amused?"  
"Daphne told me a joke to tell you." Pucks eyes lit up a bit. "Let's hear it!" Sabrina nodded and turned to Puck.  
"You may not find it funny, just letting you know." Puck disagreed, but nodded for her to go ahead any ways.

"Luzwrtsaywhact?" Sabrina slurred to Puck, and the fairy's face screwed up in a scowl.  
"What? What kind of a joke is that?" Sabrina giggled and repeated herself, saying it a little slower, but still slurring every word together.  
"What?" Sabrina looked at him seriously, and got off the couch.  
"Never mind, just proving a point."  
"What was the point?" Puck asked, even more confused than from her joke.  
"That you're a loser."

...

"What?" He asked again, still not understanding.


	11. 13 Dance

They had won. Not the war, but the battle that had ensued moments ago was won by the Grimm's and Fort Charming. Charming, and his strange obsession with partying and celebration, called for another one as soon as everyone had recovered. So music was blaring through the practice fields, and people were dancing stupidly as Bess sang for them. Sabrina was the only kid not moving, having staked out beside her father and .  
"Sabrina, you shouldn't have been in that battle, and you knew that! You could have been killed." Henry was quietly exploding at his eldest daughter, who had purposefully disobeyed her father to fight in the war.  
"I was with Puck and Daphne the whole time," She lied and her fathers face turned red.  
"Daphne was with your uncle." Sabrina bit the inside of her cheek.  
"Oh, well I *was* with Puck the whole time," she looked at Mr. Canis for help and he nodded in agreement, "and you know we're a very good team. When he's not being an idiot."  
"Having an immature fairy helping you during a war battle is not making me feel any better Sabrina."  
"Speaking of immature fairies," Mr. Canis mumbled and Sabrina and Henry looked up to see Daphne, Red, and Puck coming over to them. Puck shot his wings out of his back and Daphne and Red jumped Sabrina, shoving all three of them into Puck's arms, making an effective get away ride from the seething Henry Grimm.

"Is there a reason you guys are stealing me from my father?" Sabrina asked with a grin, and Puck dropped the girls into the crowd. Thankfully, the dancing people caught them some what, and the Grimm's blended into the crowd, moving farther and farther from Henry for the night.


	12. 15 Awkward

You know something was going on when no sound came from the Grimm household. No screams of outrage, no maniacal laughing, or magic sparking through the windows. The Grimm's were sitting as a quiet family around heir kitchen table, watching Sabrina and Henry have a silent staring contest. Beside Sabrina sat her new boyfriend, Bradley, the cause of the insanely quiet household.

For the third time, Daphne sighed heavily and slouched in her chair. Sabrina and Henry's angry stare off continued. After an hour of Bradley's visit, with no one saying anything but quick hellos, Puck came down the stairs still in his pajama pants. He went straight to the fridge, ignoring the entire congregation around the table, including Bradley's incredulous stare between his girlfriend and the half naked guy drinking milk in her kitchen. Puck took a look around the room and a lazy smile made its way onto his face.  
"Well this is awkward." He said loudly, startling everyone from their daze. Sabrina and Henry went back to their red faced contest again, so Puck took advantage. He leaned in and gave Sabrina a sloppy kiss of her cheek, leaving with a smack, and went back up to his room. Sabrina's face was no where as embarressed as Bradley's was, and he took this break in the tension as the time to leave, slamming the door behind him. Everyone relaxed as Sabrina's cheeks flamed, and Henry actually smiled.  
"I'm beginning to like that fairy."


	13. 42 Accent

Just a side note, the original #42 was Superchick, and I have no idea what that is, so I changed it.

Sabrina and Daphne were sprawled out on the live room carpet with every fairytale they knew, which was almost everyone, spread around them. Sabrina currently had *The Jungle Book* in front of her nose. Daphne's nose was curled up as she tried to read the book in front of her. Puck came waltzing into the room, taking in the sisters position on the floor.  
"Whatcha doing Marshmallow?"  
"Trying to read your book."  
Puck frowned and Sabrina looked over at her sister. "A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Daphne nodded and went back to the book.  
"It's really difficult to read. Did you actually say all of this?"  
"Sadly," Puck slumped onto the carpet, being sure to avoid all of the books, "I did."

Daphne looked like she'd just walked into a candy store and her favorite candy was on sale. "Everything? Can you show me how it works?" Sabrina sat up too, happy to listen to the difficult Shakespeare play. She also wanted to see if the stink baby could actually read.  
Puck reluctantly took the book, wanting to make the Marshmallow happy, and opened it to a certain page and began to read. "My mistress with a monster is in love.  
Near to her close and consecrated bower,  
While she was in her dull and sleeping hour,  
A crew of patches, rude mechanicals,  
That work for bread upon Athenian stalls,  
Were met together to rehearse a play  
Intended for great Theseus' nuptial day.  
The shallowest thickskin of that barren sort  
Who Pyramus presented in their sport,  
Forsook his scene and enter'd in a brake;  
When I did him at this advantage take,  
An ass's nowl I fixèd on his head;  
Anon, his Thisbe must be answered,  
And forth my mimic comes. When they him spy,  
As wild geese that the creeping fowler eye,  
Or russet-pated choughs, many in sort,  
Rising and cawing at the gun's report,  
Sever themselves and madly sweep the sky,  
So at his sight away his fellows fly:  
And at our stamp here, o'er and o'er one falls;  
He murder cries, and help from Athens calls.  
Their sense thus weak, lost with their fears, thus strong,  
Made senseless things begin to do them wrong;  
For briers and thorns at their apparel snatch;  
Some sleeves, some hats: from yielders all things catch.  
I led them on in this distracted fear,  
And left sweet Pyramus translated there:  
When in that moment,—so it came to pass,—  
Titania wak'd, and straightway lov'd an ass."

Puck finished and put the book down, looking insanely proud of himself. Sabrina and Daphne were in shock.  
"Gravy! Puck, you have an English accent!" Puck looked grossed out and Daphne and Sabrina looked on, wide eyed.  
"I do not!"  
"You totally do," Sabrina said, putting her book down silently, "which does make sense actually. You did have to know Shakespeare when he wrote this, so an accent would make sense."  
Puck looked kind of disappointed. "I hate that stupid thing." Daphne's eyes were still huge as she watched Puck in a new light. "That's Pucktastic! Now you're mucho hot-o! Accent are smexy!"


	14. 54 Chocolate

"What's that?"  
"Chocolate," Sabrina looked up at Puck, offering him a small piece, "would you like some?"  
Puck recoiled quickly, warding her off with his hands. "No way your going to poison me Grimm. I'm too smart to fall for that."  
"Puck, it's candy. See?" she took a bite of the piece she held out to him, then broke off another piece and handed it to him before he could turn it down. He hesitantly put it in his mouth and took a bite.  
o.O.o  
Puck ran through the house again, hitting the wall and jumping up and down. Sabrina was sitting at the table with her head in her hands when her mother walked in to see Puck zipping around the house, climbing the bookshelves.  
"Sabrina?" Veronica asked, and the girl shook her head.  
"That was such a bad idea."


	15. 59 Roses

"What are those?" Puck pointed to the bright pink flowers in Daphne's hands. The little girl beamed at the fairy and threw them into his hands.  
"They're magic roses!" Puck looked at Daphne with a disbelieving frown.  
"What do they do?" Daphne blushed as she quickly thought of what the 'magic' flowers did. "They, uh, create horribly strong emotions in the person they're given too. The person is so overwhelmed by the horridness of te flowers they start to cry!" Puck eyes lit up and grabbed he flowers from Daphne, running up the stairs to the bedrooms. The sneaky little Grimm smiled at her red best friend.  
"Giving Puck a false assumption to make him give Sabrina roses is cheating." Red crossed her arms over her chest.  
Daphne shrugged, "You still owe me five bucks."


	16. 90 Boys and Directions

I'm sorry that I haven't updated any of my stories in a while, but this is due to an emergency surgery that I had a couple months ago and I've been recovering since then and trying to catch up with my life. Hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things and get some of these stories back on schedule!

Also, on 'What?', the joke was Sabrina was saying 'loser say what'

"Are we there yet?" Daphne whined and Puck looked over his shoulder to glare at the younger girl.  
"If you ask me that once more I'm kicking you out of my car." Sabrina snorted and Puck glared at her too. "Don't you start either Grimm."  
"She wouldn't be nagging you if you just pulled over and asked for directions."  
Puck sneered at her and continued to drive in the quiet conditions. Daphne fiddled with the handlebars by her head and kicked her sister's seat a couple times, but nothing deterred her from her boredom. "Are we there-."

Puck slammed on the brakes sending the little girl into Sabrina's seat and Sabrina into the dashboard before springing back once the car stopped.  
"What the hell was that?" Sabrina yelled at him, rubbing the now sore spot on her elbow. Puck glared at Daphne, making the little girl shrink down in her seat with a shy grin. Sabrina sighed, slumping in her seat too, "well you might as well ask someone where we are while we're stopped."  
"I am not asking. I know where we are." Puck grumbled and put the car back into drive before driving off again. Sabrina glared at him. "What is it with boys and directions?"  
"What is it with girls and control issues?" Puck shot back and they were both silent, with a giggling Daphne in the back seat.


	17. 26 Chimpanzee

Thanks to every one thats reviewing and reading this and my other stories. It feels really good to know how many people like the way I write, and enjoy themselves because of what I do.

~Nevaeh

* * *

Sabrina and Puck were trekking through his room today. For the past few days, Puck's chimps had been acting strangely, and he hadn't seen any of them for almost twenty four hours. So Sabrina had boldly volunteered to help him search for them, meaning she was also looking around for any pranks he may try to set off.

"I still can't believe they'd run off like that." Puck whined again, swiping a branch away from his face making sure it swung back and hit Sabrina in the face. Swallowing a growl, Sabrina moved the branch herself.

"Maybe they were just keeping themselves alive by running from the war."

"And leaving their King behind? What jerks!" Sabrina only rolled her eyes and continued to follow Puck through the thick forest.

A high screech filled the air, making the teens stop. "You heard that, right?" Puck asked Sabrina who rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

"Duh I heard that! Let's follow it." Sabrina shoved her way past Puck and jogged towards the screeching sound. When she broke through a particularly thick brush, she stopped, making Puck smack into her back. The clearing they discovered was filled with every single one of Puck's chimps. They were sitting in pairs from two to four, chirping to one another and running around each group.

"What the hell?" Puck mumbled and walked a little farther into the crowd. Some of the chirping stopped when some chimps saw him come closer while most continued to coo. One chimp came running to Puck to grab his hand and rush him to a group somewhere in the middle of the clearing. Sabrina followed them as closely as possible. Puck and the chimp had stopped at a group where only one chimp was left. The chimp that had been holding Puck's hand dropped it and went to the lonely chimp, scooping something up to its chest. It handed it over to Puck, who carefully took it into his own arms.  
"Grimm," Sabrina was shocked by his soft voice and stopped looking around at all the chimps to look over at what Puck was holding in his arms. The fairy king turned around and grinned at Sabrina. "It's a new generation of my chimp army!"

In his arms, nestled up to his warmth was a tiny baby chimpanzee, with big ears and eyes and grasping hands that were holding onto anything it touched.

"Oh my gosh, it's adorable!" Sabrina squealed unwillingly and stepped closer to Puck and the baby chimp. Looking around she noticed now that every group held one or two little baby chimps, just beginning to crawl around their parents and explore the outside of their nests. Another chimp came running up to Sabrina and lovingly showed her their baby. She took it with a smile and grinned when the little chimp climbed up her arm to sit on her shoulder and head.

"Well Trickster, congratulations on your newest family." Sabrina smiled at the little chimp crawling around her. Puck looked up, watching Sabrina smile and giggle at the baby chimps. Seeing his chimps welcome this new human so well made him smile even wider.

"Sorry Grimm, you're not getting rid of me that easily."


	18. 57 Crush

Red peeked around the corner of the kitchen again before finally running into the kitchen. Basil was sitting in there already, eating what looked like his birthday cake. He paused when he noticed Red sitting there.

"Hey Little Red." Red smiled brightly, and grabbed an apple before sitting down again.

"Morning Basil. Happy Birthday." he grinned at her in thanks and took another bite of his cake. That wasn't supposed to be eaten until tonight, "is that your cake?" he paused and looked at her over his shoulder. Swallowing the last bite, he quickly stuck it back in the fridge with a guilty look on his face.

"Don't tell anyone, please?" she smiles and turned to leave, saying an affirmative over her shoulder. Daphne ran into her on her way into the kitchen.

"Hey Red, what happened?" Red frowned and looked over her shoulder. Daphne followed her friends gaze and saw her brother in the kitchen. A big grin split over the Grimm's face.

"Red, are you blushing? Do you have a crush on Basil?"  
Red's eyes were huge and she was quick to run out of the room yelling, "Basil ate his cake!" over her shoulder to get Daphne's mind off of her.


	19. 65 Coin

"Hey look, a lucky penny!" Puck and Daphne's heads whipped around to see where Sabrina was pointing and dove for it at the same time, yelling "Mine!"

Their heads crashed together and they fell back rubbing their heads in unison. Sabrina walked over and picked up the coin herself. "Well if you guys don't want it, I guess I'll take it."


	20. 78 Comfort

That was it. He wasn't coming back this time, and everyone knew it. Young Basil Grimm had died. Came into their family late and now he was leaving too early. His last adventure out with his Uncle Jake had proved too dangerous, and couldn't make it out of the ogres cave fast enough. Uncle Jake had come home alone, much to the horror of the rest of the family.

For this reason, Sabrina and Daphne were on the roof, holding each other and crying over their little brother. They had refused to come down when their mother came up, and their father, and even ignored the growls from Mr. Canis.

"You two are causing some grief in there." Daphne looked up from her sister's sleeve to see Puck sauntering out on the roof towards them. Sabrina didn't say anything and Daphne followed her lead, but continued to watch Puck come closer and sit down so he was sitting with Daphne between him and Sabrina.

"How're you holding up, Marshmallow?" her nickname must have cracked the poor girl, as the next thing she knew, her arms went around Puck's neck, and she was bawling in his lap. Sabrina's face mirrored Puck's for a moment before she too crawled closer and sat close beside him, snuggling into the crook his neck and Daphne's head made. His arm went around her too, hugging both of them close to him. Eventually, Daphne had managed to push all three of them on their backs. Puck was still stuck under the little girl, who had fallen asleep with her arms around his neck and lying more on his left side. Sabrina was on the same side as her sister, with Puck's arm wrapped around her shoulders, cradling her head on his chest with Daphne between them. Tears stained lines down both girls peachy skin, and using his arm that was free from comforting his girls went out and smudged the stains away, making them look more at ease.


	21. AN

**A much needed Author's apology note:**

**Hello everybody! Yes, I am alive, to everyone that has asked, and made me giggle when I did read that. Unfortunately, this note is not being followed by a chapter just yet. This is a note to everyone still somehow reading my stories even though I'm pretty sure I haven't updated anything since may. **

**My stories have been on hiatus for over half a year now, because I haven't had time for them. Being in my senior year in school, being pressured into becoming more adult than I care to be, going on a overseas trip next spring, and Christmas now coming up, which means finals. My life has been hectic and still is. This is to tell you not to expect anything for a while. Christmas break may be a breakthrough time, but homework is still happening even then. **

**I've still been reading every single review I receive and I use them! They help me start new ideas and let me know how much people really like my stories. Even the people who don't review help, because I can see how many people read a chapter, and that helps me. **

**I've had to reread even my own stories and right after this note, I'll continue up on 'Seventeen' But it may not be posted. Please don't be too excited quite yet.**

**Thank you for understanding! Nevaeh717**

**Ps, I may be changing my name soon, so stay on your toes, hopefully won't confuse anyone.**


End file.
